


Pretty In Pink

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pink Panties, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: A trip to a lingerie shop has Dean traveling down memory lane.
Kudos: 5





	Pretty In Pink

Pretty In Pink

Pairing: Dean + Reader

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Summary: Reader request: Sam keeps detroying Readers underwear. She goes to buy replacements and takes Dean. His memory goes back and he decides, maybe, he might like some…

Warnings: Secondhand embarrassment. Blasphemy, Profanity, just so much awkward fluff.

A/N: This was so hard to write! I had a terrible time even trying to justify this, based on a single line of the show. Like the internal monologue was not even there. I hope the person who requested it enjoys it, and I’m sorry if it turns out awful.

You were digging in your dresser after your shower and you couldn’t find any underwear. You were already frustrated, hence the relaxing shower, but now you couldn’t even get dressed? You glanced over at the wastebasket in your room, seeing the handful of shredded lace. You frowned.

“Damn it, Sam,” you grumbled under your breath. Oh you liked it rough. Him ripping the clothes off of you never failed to be hot as hell, and he knew it. Trouble was it was actual murder on your wardrobe. So, that’s it. You’d just have to go buy some. You put on jeans without wearing anything. That was always uncomfortable as hell, but you didn’t have a choice. You went out into the main room of the bunker and saw Dean eating something and watching television.

“Hey,” you got his attention. “I’ve got to go shopping. You wanna come?” He shrugged.

“Shopping for what?”

“Panties, Nosy Nellie. Sam has wrecked all of mine.” Dean got this horrible look on his face, curling up in disgust.

“God, I didn’t need to know that! Bad enough I have to listen to you guys night and day.”

“Do you wanna come or not?” You stuck your hands on your hips. Your shirt rode up showing how low the jeans went. Dean tried very hard not to notice that you seemed to be bare. He failed. And the thought of being in a womens lingerie shop was just too good.

“Yeah. I’ll drive.”

***

You pulled up outside Vickie’s and there were mannequins in the window wearing frilly stuff and angel wings. Dean was smirking. You elbowed him in the side.

“May I remind you that this is a public establishment that sells things women need. This is not a bar. So DON’T try your usual gigolo tactics. I don’t want to get kicked out just because you’re an overgrown child.”

“Oh come on,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Like I’d do something like that. Although, if anyone wants to get a mans honest opinion I wouldn’t pass up a fashion show.”

“You’re a pig, Dean Winchester.”

“Nope, just appreciative of the female body.”

“You just appreciate it quietly from a corner.” You both walked into the store and were immediately hit with a wall of womens perfume. You sneezed, but Dean inhaled like it was the scent of warm pie. He sighed it out and grinned like an idiot. You elbowed him again and gave him “The Look”. He made an innocent gesture, but he still had that damned grin on his face. He couldn’t really help being who he was, and you knew it. Still, this was one of those moments when you blessed your lucky stars that you had Sam. He liked women too, but he wasn’t a giant man slut about it.

You headed over to a section that had “boy shorts” in various materials. You liked the lace to tease Sam, but they weren’t great for everyday wear. You tended to wear the softer stuff for your regular days. They worked well under jeans, protecting you from that center seam and sitting low enough for the normal low-rise denim, which you also wore to tease Sam. In fact, you couldn’t think of a lot of anything that you didn’t do to drive Sam insane. Dean was right. You did spend a lot of time being loud in your room, at least when he was home. He’s been out a lot with Cas lately, so you took advantage of him when he came back. It’s why you were in the situation you were in now.

“You should get these,” Dean was holding up a pair of bright pink satin bikinis. You nearly choked and snatched the little bit of fabric out of his hands.

“First of all,” you hissed. “Why the hell are you shopping for me? And secondly, what on gods happy green earth makes you think I’m a size sixteen?!” Your cheeks were bright. You could feel yourself glowing with embarrassed heat. You kept your voice low, but you were convinced everyone had heard you and was laughing internally. Dean threw up his hands.

“I thought you’d just like a guys input. Those are sexy.” He shrugged. “Besides, I know better than to ask a womans size. So what size are you?” You hauled off and punched him in the shoulder, hard. He just laughed low.

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll just keep guessing. You tell me when I get close.” He sauntered away before you could stop him. It was all you could do not to put your head in your hands. This was such a bad idea! What possessed you to ask Dean to come here? You knew he wouldn’t be able to be mature about it. You decided to move this along.

You grabbed several styles and colors in your size and turned to hurry to the register. Dean was already there, paying for a little bag of stuff. You groaned softly, just knowing he’d done something stupid and it was going to embarrass the hell out of you. You glared daggers at him as he carried it out to the car while you paid. He stuffed the bag in the trunk of the Impala. You got in the car, the picture of bitch face.

“Dean, you’d better not be planning anything awful or I swear to every angel I know the name of I will kill you.” Dean gave you wide innocent eyes.

“Why would I do that? It’s not like you blush or anything when you’re embarrassed.” He smiled crookedly, licking his lips suggestively. Then you really did put your head in your hands and groan. He laughed and you spent the rest of the ride home trying to think of everything he could possibly do, so you’d have a plan for dealing with it. When you got back to the bunker you took your bag and practically ran to your room.

***

Dean wasn’t really watching anything. He was bored, and he was eating the last piece of pie in the whole place. He’d have to go out, but he didn’t really want to.

Then Y/N came in. Going to a womens lingerie shop? Hell, on what planet would he not like to go there? He didn’t need to know why she wanted to go. He really tried not to imagine his brother having rough sex with her. Though he admitted he had fantasized about having rough sex with her himself. Those damned jeans weren’t helping with that either. Sometimes he wondered if he was living in that song, “Jesse’s Girl”.

As he drove Baby into town he remembered something from way back. His girlfriend had once gotten him to wear a pair of her panties. He was really drunk and thought it was a dumb idea, but he did it. They were satiny and pink. The color wasn’t important, but the feel of the fabric was. They didn’t make anything for guys that felt that good. He liked it. Not that all the demons in Hell would ever drag that out of him. Never. Still…

God, nowhere had ever smelled so good. It was everything female in one store. He couldn’t help it. He breathed it in like a drowning man with his first oxygen in a million years. It really had been entirey too long since he’d been near that smell on an actual woman. This shit between him and Sammy was really getting old. He hadn’t been able to…well…in a while. No wonder Y/N was so damned distracting.

He watched her fingering these little lacy things that he knew would leave the curve of her hips bare and the little rounded parts at the bottom of her ass where they met her thighs. They were his favorite on women. No wonder Sammy ripped them off her. He would have too.

No, distractions. Must think of something else. Then he saw them. They were practically the same as that time. He picked them up, the fabric cool and soft between his fingers, sliding so easily. He was stuck staring at them, wondering if he remembered right or if it was just the booze that night. He couldn’t be considering what he was actually thinking. Nope, he was picking them out for Y/N. Yeah, that’s it.

He took them over to her and she flipped out. Damned women and their weirdness about their size. Especially her. He’d have to talk with Sammy, because if that idiot didn’t tell her every second how fucking hot she was then he might have to make a play for her himself. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her body size. But of course she wasn’t going to hear that now. He took the thing back and looked at it as he walked away. They looked about the right size…

He bought the damned things before he could think about it too hard. He made sure to flirt with the sales girl, just so she’d know he was manly. He knew Y/N saw him with the bag. Stealthily he stuffed the little slip of fabric inside his inner coat pocket and stashed the bag in the trunk of the car. He teased her going home. He was pretty sure she didn’t suspect a thing. In fact, when they got back to the bunker she fled before him like a little chicken. He grinned, thinking of her stripping her jeans and trying on the new undies. Damn, he really needed to get laid.

He went to his room, closing his door solidly, before pulling the handful of pink satin out of his jacket. He smelled the fabric. It still smelled like the perfume in the store. It was fabulous. He stared at himself in his mirror, dressed in boots, jeans, and his layers of shirts. He looked at the little thing in his hands.

“I can’t fucking believe I’m going to do this…”

But he did. And it felt amazing. Didn’t look half bad either. If they were black or somethinģ instead of pink they’d be much better, at least for him. But the fabric against his skin was so soft. It clung to all the good parts and showed off his hips. Now, unlike Y/N, he knew he had a damn fine body. He’d not gotten any complaints anyway. Sammy might be heavier muscled, but it was how you used it right? He was still looking when the door popped open.

“Hey Dean I’m…” Sammy stopped mid-sentence, his eyes going wide. In a flash Dean grabbed a t-shirt to cover himself.

“God damn it Sammy!” He shouted roughly. “Knock, man.”

“Right, knock, ok.” He backed out and shut the door, but damned if he didn’t see a smile start on his brothers face. Shit! He was going to tell Y/N. He’d never live this down. He growled in frustration.

He hid the incriminating evidence in his deepest, darkest dresser drawer and dressed. He could hear frantic giggles from Sam’s room as he grabbed his keys. That was it. He was going to the bar and he was GOING to get laid if it fucking killed him.

Damn women and their damned lingerie.


End file.
